Platform type weighing scales are commonly subject to non-uniform loading on the scale platform. It is difficult to provide a single platform support for a relatively large scale platform that is capable of withstanding substantial non-uniform loading on the platform and it has heretofore been proposed to make platform scales with four platform suspensions with various different arrangements for summing the loads applied to all four suspensions and for actuating a weight display. Some platform scales, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,477,533; 3,559,739 and 3,666,032, utilized load cells having a single axially movable input member and a system of levers and arms for summing the loads on the four platform suspensions and applying the same to the input member of the load cell. However, the conventional load cells utilized in such scales are relatively expensive and this markedly increases the overall cost of a scale utilizing such load cells. It has also been proposed, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,899,191 and 3,938,603, to make platform scales utilizing one or more elongated bendable load sensing beams in which different portions of the platform load are applied at adjacent opposite ends of the beams and strain gauges are mounted on the beam to sense the bending stresses in the beam. However, in such scales wherein the platform load is applied at two spaced points along the beam, the output of the strain gauges will vary with the distribution of the load on the platform unless the strain gauges are very precisely positioned with respect to the mid-point of the beam.